


The v3 household's Christmas special

by Tsumugeee



Series: Family of Shit [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: Maki went to the fridge and got some cheese, and ate the WHOLE BLOCKKiibo nodded with approval to Kaito, who danced with joyJesus, I need to get out of here Saihara thought and ran to the doorKomaeda burst in and shut it behind him and proceeded to put 13 locks on it."REALLY MAN, EVERY TIME." Saihara yelled..A Christmas special with the same thanksgiving roles
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Family of Shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706083
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	The v3 household's Christmas special

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel to my thanksgiving extravaganza, check it out!

Saihara came back after a, questionable thanksgiving meal, he put Angie and Komaeda's problems behind him and continued to the house

As he walked he heard a car honking, gliding, and screeching towards the house, it was coming straight at him and he jumped out of the way as the car stopped

"Oh shitttt, thought I was gonna hit ya there" a, familiar voice said

"MIU?!! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Saihara yelled

Miu laughed and walked to the door

 _Shit, she's not going to even help me up_ Saihara thought

Well, he has 3 chances for this household and went inside

Kirumi and Kiibo were yelling and Kaito and Maki were in the kitchen cooking

Saihara thought he might wait outside a bit but Ouma pulled him in

"hEyyyyy!" He said 

"Is now really the time.." Saihara questioned

"Oh, they're just having a friendly debate" 

Friendly was not the word

Kaito came with Maki trailing behind and hung his arm around Saihara

"Wow!! Shuichi! I had no idea you'd come man!" Kaito yelled

"Oh... Yeah I thought id, ya know, check things out" Saihara said

Kaito then frowned and patted Saihara's back

"How about your mom bud" he said sadly

"Huh? She's fine." Saihara said

"I bet" Kaito shed a tear as he uttered those words

Ouma stared blankly at this

Angie ran down the stairs and tapped Kirumi's shoulder

"Mom.?" 

"What the FUCK do you want" Kirumi yelled

"Komaeda is coming over" 

"He's in prison!" 

"Escaped"

"I am **not** having a convict at my house!"

"NO. HE IS A PART OF THE FAMILY!" Angie screamed

"I said no!"

"Why does ouma get to bring Saihara? HUH? HUH?!?" 

"Because he isn't a drug dealer"

"How do you know?!"

Kirumi thought about this

"She's right" Kiibo said

Saihara just stood there as everybody stared at him

Kirumi nodded to Ouma who made a signal to Angie

Angie suddenly pinned down Saihara and searched him for drugs

"DUDE WHAT THE FUCK" Saihara yelled

"You know I had to do it to em'" Kirumi shrugged to Kiibo

Kiibo nodded slowly and Kaito shook his head

Maki went to the fridge and got some cheese, and ate the WHOLE BLOCK

Kiibo nodded with approval to Kaito, who danced with joy

 _Jesus, I need to get out of here_ Saihara thought and ran to the door

Komaeda burst in and shut it behind him and proceeded to put 13 locks on it.

"REALLY MAN, EVERY TIME." Saihara yelled

Saihara ran into Angie's room for safety from Komaeda and cried

Meanwhile Kirumi wanted to know what the hell is going on

"Ah, hello Mrs.... Uh, what the hell is your last name" Komaeda said

"B0" She growled

"Lmao that's the dumbest shit I heard all day" Komaeda laughed

Kirumi and Kiibo were very pissed

"Angie, get him out" Kirumi said

Kaito stared anxiously at Komaeda, because last time he beat him up

Komaeda stared at everyone, and they stared back

Maki ran to the kitchen to eat more stuff

"Bro, why she eat so much" Komaeda questioned

"Oh yeah, she's pregnant" Kaito shrugged

"WHAT" Kirumi yelled

"Ya lol, she still vapes tho xd" Kaito laughed

"Your kid is gonna look like the one from wonder" ouma laughed

"Yeah, fuck you" Kaito said

Miu was enjoying this oh so very much

Then suddenly Celestia came

"I would like to inform you the cops are outside" she said

"HEY BABE" Ouma yelled

At the sound of that Saihara ran out of the room

"Who tf is that" he asked

"Bro its my girlfriend" ouma said

"WHAT" He yelled

"What?" Ouma asked

"I thought-" 

"What did you think"

Saihara shook his head and cried more under Angie's bed/bread

"Let's just eat" Kirumi said and she and Angie brought out the food

"I'm so hungry I could eat your ass" Komaeda said

"I'm not sure that's how it goes Komaeda..." Kiibo said worried

Kirumi was so mad she propped the food down and cried outside

"Should we help her?" Kiibo asked

"Nah" said Komaeda

They ate and as Maki was on her 7th plate of food every one went home

But Saihara fell asleep under Angie's bed

He woke up at 2 and freaked out when he saw Angie

He ran downstairs but Kiibo heard him and got out his shotgun

"I HEAR YOUUU" Kiibo yelled

Saihara, now panicking, ran upstairs and used Angie as a shield

Thinking he was Angie, Kiibo shot her

Saihara screeched

"Oh, its just you" Kiibo said

"WHAT ABOUT ANGIE?" Saihara yelled

"Don't worry, she's fine" Kiibo said and Angie was having a seizure on the ground

"All well ends well" chuckled Komaeda who came out of the Attic and everybody laughed

But then Saihara cried and was thrown out the window

The end...


End file.
